


Борцы за мечту

by Black Flowers (Black___Flowers)



Series: Райтобер-2019 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black___Flowers/pseuds/Black%20Flowers
Summary: У его девочек была мечта. Цель. То, за что они столь упорно боролись.Всегда.
Series: Райтобер-2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716646
Kudos: 4





	Борцы за мечту

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик по твиттерской конфе, да, потому что мы можем
> 
> Вообще, написано на райтобер, день 9 - Заветное желание
> 
> Есть [коллаж](https://twitter.com/BekkiFireless/status/1184573115206193152)

У его девочек была мечта. Цель. То, за что они столь упорно боролись.  
Антон наблюдал за тем, как они стекаются в твиттер и объединяются под одним флагом — флагом спасения любимого сериала. Они были воинами, несмотря на то, что на первый взгляд такого нельзя было сказать. Но кому знать лучше, как не ему?  
Костя порой тоже подходил и заглядывал ему через плечо — в основном тогда, когда лицо Антона становилось уж слишком эмоциональным. Он с восторгом наблюдал за малейшими взаимодействиями будущих уерлибов, улыбался или хмурился над их твитами.  
Но твиттер был одним делом.  
Порой он наблюдал непосредственно за жизнью девочек, и вот тут всё было намного чернее. В целом, к этому моменту какой-то большой жопы в прошлом не было только у Рыси, остальные же успели изрядно хлебнуть дерьма.  
Антон с тревогой присматривался к Эффи, не так давно зажившей нормальной жизнью, следил за тем, чтобы Дин не убилась до начала всех событий, вздыхал от поведения Броги и одиночества Пати.  
Бекки была отдельным случаем, на неё Антон смотрел только в компании Кости. Девушка была в абсолютном эмоциональном, психологическом и физическом раздрае. Почти сломлена, держащаяся на силе злости и желании забыться, она опасно балансировала не по краю пропасти даже, а по ножу. Зато и билась за любимый сериал со всей самоотдачей, даже журавликов этих глупых и правда посчитала.  
Смотреть на неё было больно, но так нужно — первая искра, от которой потом до небес взметнётся пожар, будет исходить именно от неё, а в здравом уме этого не дождёшься. Конечно, всё закончится хорошо, но ведь сама Бекки этого не знала.  
Март наступал семимильными шагами, за спиной у девочек остались два месяца борьбы, десятки вечеров power hour и километры просмотра ХДАДД на нетфликсе.  
Антон наблюдал за Бекки, празднующей двадцатилетие и пытающейся делать вид, что всё хорошо. А затем ударил снова, мысленно прося прощения.  
Полетевшие в стену любимые часы заставили вздрогнуть, а опрокинутый в себя пузырёк успокоительного — заволноваться, но в итоге Бекки смогла взять себя в руки и уйти в отрицание происходящего.  
Она уже с минуту смотрела в экран на шутливый твит для Кью, но так и не решалась его отправить. Палец неуверенно потянулся к крестику в углу, но Антон мысленно подтолкнул — давай же, ты не представляешь, насколько это важно — и твит был отправлен.  
Первая искра упала в сухую траву.  
И всё вспыхнуло.  
В чат, созданный силами Пати совершенно холистически, набилось больше людей, чем должно было, но Антон на это только махнул рукой. Если те помогут его девочкам сблизиться, то не важно, всё равно потом отсеются. Осталось только обеспечить это самое «потом» — свою цель холистическое детективное агентство Дирка Джентли уже выполнило. Антон хладнокровно отправил сериал на закрытие, листая ленту твиттера, в которую тоннами изливалась боль, и чат, в котором всё было ещё хуже. Его девочки были в истерике, и это было ожидаемо.  
У его девочек была мечта, за которую они боролись, в которую вложили столько сил и которая очень много значила для каждой. Которую он обязан разрушить ради того, чтобы объединить их общим горем.  
Цена не высока.

***

Соединённые потерей, уерлибы — уже назвавшие себя так — неожиданно даже для самих себя сдружились. То, что создавалось как проходной чат на два-три дня, стало убежищем с людьми, которыми дорожишь и доверяешь.  
Как Антон и предполагал, лишние люди по итогу отсеялись и остались только они — его величайшее творение, разделённое на тринадцать отдельных личностей.  
Костя закатывал глаза каждый раз, когда Антон напрыгивал на него, радостно вещая об очередной новости из жизни уерлибов. Тот вообще относился к девочкам с агрессивным недоверием, но старался этого не демонстрировать. Антон надеялся, что в будущем сможет это изменить, и Костя полюбит уерлибов так же, как любил он сам.  
— Смотри-смотри, они выбрали себе название! Очень странным способом, конечно, но чего ещё от них ожидать.  
— Эффи начала писать, — почти утирал он слёзы. — Это в ней от тебя! — и игнорировал строгое замечание Кости, что уерлибы не их дети и он вообще никакого отношения к ним не имеет.  
— Свадьба! Свадьба! Свадьба! — скандировал Антон, носясь по дому под марш Мендельсона. — Костя, а давай тоже сыграем свадьбу? Нет, я понимаю, что у них она не настоящая, но как здорово! — Костя стоически молчал.  
— У них всё получится, они ведь у меня самые лучшие, но я всё равно не могу не нервничать, — ныл Антон уже неделю, питаясь кофе и шатаясь по комнатам неприкаянным призраком. Часть уерлибов сдавала выпускные экзамены.  
— Костя! Первая уерлибная встреча, ты представляешь?! Они взаимодействуют в пространстве, правда взаимодействуют! — Косте оставалось только тяжело вздыхать, пока ему в лицо тыкали фотографиями со встречи и открытым чатом, крики в котором оглушали даже через текст.  
— Их целых трое в одном месте, это так, так… — Антон нелепо взмахнул руками от переизбытка эмоций, чуть не роняя телефон. Костя бы помолился о терпении, но выше них всё равно никого нет.  
С его девочками относительно всё хорошо, по крайней мере они есть друг у друга. Не без ссор, конечно, но у каждой был характер небольшой ядерной бомбы, так что это было нормально. Теперь они действительно серьёзно писали о том, как друг друга любят и том, что они одна семья.  
Это было и правда замечательно, Антон не мог нарадоваться. Тем неожиданнее оказались последующие события.

Антон, нахмурившись, сидел на диване, откинув голову на спинку и уставившись в потолок, поэтому заметил Костю, только когда он уселся рядом, задевая его бедром.  
— Что случилось с твоими питомцами?  
— Они не питомцы, — фыркнул Антон, — и, кажется, Кью от них отделилась.  
— Они же единая система, это вообще возможно? — с ноткой интереса в голосе спросил Костя.  
Антон потёр уставшие глаза. Он и сам искал ответ на этот вопрос последние сутки, по всему выходило, что теоретически это возможно, главное, чтобы не слишком много элементов решили покинуть систему. Она была рассчитана на отклонения от нормы и компенсирование отсутствующих деталей. Он тряхнул головой осознавая, что начал размышлять об уерлибах, как о чём-то механическом, неодушевленном.  
Но потеря Кью и правда не разрушила их, хотя и несколько поколебала. Они хотели остаться вместе, насколько это возможно, прошедшие через столь многое такой компанией, они надеялись сохранить каждого.  
Увы, жизнь вносила свои коррективы, в которые Антон вмешиваться не мог, чтобы самому окончательно не запутаться.

К концу года из их дружной семьи окончательно выпала Кью и дистанцировались ещё трое.  
Антон всё чаще вздыхал, смотря на это. Он мог бы попытаться всё исправить и вернуть, но уерлибы были уерлибами — совершенно непредсказуемые создания с сшибающей с ног энергетикой. Возможно, так было и надо.

***

Итак, сбор в Питере обещал быть воистину масштабным — если сложится, то целых пять уерлибов будут тусить вместе.  
Фейри начала планирование чуть не за полгода, хотя отдельные пункты «а вот это мы точно сделаем все вместе в Питере» копились с самого момента покупки Бекки билетов.  
Бекки была в восторге, что сможет увидеть кого-то из подруг вживую, и поездка однозначно стояла у неё выше диплома на шкале ценностей. Иногда Антону хотелось отвесить ей подзатыльник, чтобы взялась за ум.  
Когда он начал думать как молодой родитель?  
Уерлибы в принципе бушевали, строя грандиозные планы. Антон смеялся с захвата Финляндии через Финский залив минут десять. Однозначным минусом было то, что это всё веселье не сможет увидеть Дин, отправляющаяся в зону без интернета на всё время Питерской тусы.  
Интрига того, все ли смогут приехать, держалась до последнего.  
— Я собираюсь вмешаться, чтобы у них получилось собраться, — сказал как-то за завтраком Антон.  
Костя тяжело взглянул сквозь очки, откладывая вилку:  
— А ты уверен, что такое их сосредоточение в одной точке пространства не приведёт к коллапсу?  
Антон неловко поковырялся в своей яичнице.  
— Не уверен, — понял Костя.  
— Нет, ну послушай! — вскинулся Антон. — Я создавал их как единую систему, подразумевая, что все элементы объединяются. Всё тринадцать, понимаешь, и все равно ничего страшного из этого не выходит. Так что, пятеро из них в одном месте не могут быть такими уж разрушительными!  
— Позволь напомнить, что ты создавал их, как единую систему, которая по мощности может сравниться с нами. И совершенно непонятно, какой исход будет у взаимодействия почти половины из них. Возможно, общее число элементов компенсирует нестабильность соединения, что значит — если твои девочки слишком уж разгуляются, то могут так жахнуть неконтролируемыми импульсами по пространству-времени, что мы потом несколько лет будем это латать.  
Антон поник.  
— Но ведь не могу я помешать им встретиться, они ведь хотят.  
Костя вздохнул так протяжно, словно ему на грудь внезапно упала как минимум вся галактика.  
— Без соответствующих экспериментов мы не можем быть уверены в безопасности всего этого мероприятия даже для них самих. Но, — он поморщился, явно заранее жалея о том, что собирался сказать, — я что-нибудь придумаю, чтобы у них получилось и встретиться, и ничего не разнести.  
Антон с счастливыми криками и бесконечными «Спасибо» и «Люблю тебя» кинулся ему на шею, осыпая лицо поцелуями. Начало планирования пришлось несколько перенести.

Но через два дня Антону прямо поверх ноутбука рухнула увесистая пачка сшитых распечаток.  
— Эм, — глубокомысленно выдал тот, пялясь на неё. Пачка оставалась безмолвна, непоколебима и загадочна. — Костя, что это такое?  
— Это полный анализ возможных вариантов развития событий при определённых стандартных сценариях с учётом непредсказуемости всех задействованных элементов, — увидев, что Антон так и продолжает пялиться на него, как баран на новые ворота, Костя пояснил. — Это про то, как можно сделать так, чтобы твои питомцы не разнесли Питер.  
— О! — Антон наконец соизволил стремительно сесть, едва не уронив ноутбук на пол, и открыть первую страницу. Дочитав до середины, он поднял на Костю совершенно замученный взгляд. — А можно вкратце — так есть вариант?  
— Мог бы хотя бы для вида проявить уважение к проделанной мной работе, — заворчал Костя, но продолжил. — Суть была в том, что я проанализировал воздействие, которое оказывали трое из твоих уерлибов, оказавшиеся в одном месте. Воздействие было вполне умеренным и за рамки адекватного почти не выходило. Почти, — намекающе посмотрел он поверх очков. — Теоретически, если добавить ещё один элемент, то воздействие станет постоянным и уже сильнее отклоняющимся от стандартных значений. Это всё ещё не опасно, если не превысить продолжительность в пару суток. Если же к этим четверым добавить ещё один элемент, то всплески станут из постоянных хаотичными и внезут ощутимый дисбаланс в энергетическое поле на большой территории.  
— То есть, — Антон нахмурился, — их совсем никак нельзя свести всех вместе?  
Костя выдержал драматическую паузу, обмахиваясь отобранной распечаткой:  
— Можно, но буквально на два-три часа. Это единственный вариант, учитывая набор собравшихся — они почти все активные элементы без какого-либо противовеса, который приводит это всё в баланс.  
— Спасибо, — Антон прижался лбом к Костиному животу, крепко обнимая того за талию. — Что бы я без тебя делал.  
— Растил детей в одиночку.  
— О, так ты признаёшь их нашими детьми?  
— Заткнись, ради всего сущего.  
— А ты заткни меня.

По итогу, толком не удалось практически ничего из того, о чём девочки мечтали. Отдых однозначно нельзя было назвать плохим, но почти все планы рухнули, как карточный домик. Всем вместе им и правда удалось собраться всего два раза на пару-тройку часов, что было обидно. Постоянное наблюдение Антона за ними, кажется, лишь усугубляло ситуацию, вызывая дополнительные волнения в окружающей энергии, однако он не мог прекратить.  
От самого факта того, что целых пятеро уерлибов находятся в одном городе, бушевал весь чат, считая отсутствующую Дин. Всё было не по плану, но девочки умудрялись радоваться даже такому.  
Антон вздохнул, подкидывая напоследок иллюзию собственного присутствия на этом празднике жизни.

***

Для него это было одним мигом, но он знал, что для девочек прошло значительно больше. Они были людьми, в конце концов, весьма необычными, но людьми, и время для них текло стремительно и было конечно.  
Они выросли и изменились, отмечал Антон. Даже самые младшие, бывшие совсем детьми, когда уерлибов свело вместе, уже стали прекрасными целеустремлёнными девушками.  
И, конечно же, они жаждали хоть раз собраться всем вместе, небольшие группы, которыми они иногда встречались, перестали это желание сдерживать.  
Если уерлибы чего-то хотят, то они сделают всё для того, чтобы это получить. Выходит далеко не всегда, но количество прилагаемых усилий поражает даже самого Антона. Зачем он вообще создал их настолько упрямыми?  
Планирование логично начали заблаговременно — выбрали место встречи, согласовали графики отпусков и каникул, забронировали дом на тщательно отобранной базе отдыха, составили список мест, которые хотелось бы посетить и вещей, которыми хотелось заняться. То, сколько раз после этого приходилось ругаться с другими людьми, чтобы всё это отстоять, Антон даже не брался считать. Но девочки храбро пёрли напролом, снося в пыль любые преграды на своём пути.  
Наконец, время пришло. Самолёты не попадали с неба, поезда не сошли с рельс, а машины ни во что не врезались, что уже было кое-чем. Хроники постепенного общего сбора фиксировались тысячами кадров в секунду одновременно с нескольких ракурсов, а восторженные крики распугивали людей в радиусе десятка метров.  
Уерлибы были в своём репертуаре. Антон умилялся — некоторым наплевательством на мнение всех окружающих, если им при этом весело и хорошо, девочки явно пошли в него самого.  
Когда все пришли к точке сбора, они дружно загрузились в арендованный микроавтобус и проследовали к базе отдыха.

Встретившей их закрытыми воротами и взмыленной девушкой-администратором.  
— Понимаете, этой ночью у нас произошёл пожар, в результате которого оказались уничтожены примерно половина домов, в том числе тот, что вы бронировали. К сожалению, нам негде вас поселить, все оставшиеся домики заняты, но деньги вернутся на карту через три тире пять рабочих дней.  
Уерлибы глубокомысленно пялились то на неё, то за ворота, не находя слов.  
— Пиздец, — наконец ёмко охарактеризовала происходящее Фейри.

— Итак, что мы имеем, — позже обсуждали они, остановив машину в каком-то поле неподалёку. Эффи раздражённо щёлкала ручкой, — мы рассчитывали на базу, но сейчас у нас нет ни жилья, ни денег на жильё. Что мы будем делать?  
— Можно скинуться из тех денег, что мы взяли на личные нужды, но, скорее всего, это выйдет безумно дорого — потому что сезон — и не факт, что в каком-то отеле будет достаточно номеров для всех нас — потому что, опять же, сезон, — размышляла вслух Бекки.  
— Значит, даже если мы скинемся — скорее всего, у нас не хватит денег на всё остальное, что мы запланировали на эту поездку, а я не хочу остаться без развлечений! — подвела для себя итоги Пельмешка.  
— Да мы так рискуем остаться даже без еды, — грустно вздохнула Патя.  
— А может устроим туристическую вылазку на природу? — предложила Дин.  
— В смысле?  
— Ну, купим по спальному мешку, палатку, может быть, еды всякой. А потом поедем в какой-нибудь лес или ещё куда, разведём костёр и будем травить байки.  
— И так все дни? — скептически хмыкнула Бекки.  
— Я начну убивать без возможности помыться, — поддержала её Эффи.  
— Значит найдём место рядом с рекой, — безразлично пожала плечами Дин.  
— А мне нравится идея, кроме того места, где про лес — там же тьма насекомых.  
— Их отпугивает дым от костра, — знающе заметила Дин.  
— Спальные мешки стоят от тысячи до трёх где-то, если под наши нужды. А за палатку, которая с трудом, но вместит всех нас, придётся заплатить от сорока до шестидесяти тысяч, — внезапно объявила до этого шарящаяся в телефоне Рысь.  
— А так ли нам нужна палатка, если у нас есть эта машина, в которой весьма просторно?  
Все задумались, скептически оглядывая салон.  
— Пожалуй, можно и без палатки, — решила Дин. Как наиболее прошаренная в этом деле, она взяла главенство на себя. — Ладно, давайте составим список, что нам надо.  
Эффи вооружилась ручкой и блокнотом и приготовилась слушать.

Ночь была тёплой и безоблачной. Уерлибы сидели вокруг костра, напевая различные песни.  
— Эх, жаль, что гитары нет, — вздохнула Фейри.  
— Дай-ка телефон, — попросила её Бекки. Получив желаемое, она быстро что-то набрала там и вернула через пару минут. На экране горел симулятор гитары — интернет в этом месте ловил удивительно хорошо. Фея уставилась на неё взглядом, обещающим все муки ада, — Что? Это хотя бы что-то.  
Фея со вздохом стала учиться пользоваться этим исчадием дьявола и, через некоторое время, у неё начало даже получаться. Веселье приобрело слегка безумный оттенок большого количества выпитого, умноженного на усталость от прошедшего дня и неповторимую атмосферу хорового пения вокруг костра под гитару.  
— Я как никогда сейчас жалею, что не могу оказаться там с ними, — вздохнул Антон, прижимаясь к Косте. Они оба наблюдали за девушками с раннего утра.  
— У них сломались все планы на отпуск, им придётся мыться в холодной речной воде, они кое-как вообще нашли подходящее место и, кажется, сейчас и вовсе дождь польёт, а ты бы хотел быть с ними?  
— Не польёт, — щёлкнул пальцами Антон. Коварно набегающие тучи отступили обратно. — И да, хочу.  
Костя окинул взглядом клюющих носом девушек.  
— Ну, они хотя бы и правда смогли собраться вместе, а то зная их, кто-то мог и не доехать. А теперь у них примерно неделя на веселье и ещё больше фотографий, которыми ты забиваешь весь свой телефон.  
Под ребро прилетел острый локоть, заставивший отпрянуть.  
Хотя в чём-то Костя действительно был прав.

***

Святая святых, главная героиня половины хэдов, место молитв и поклонений, храм похлеще Собора Парижской Богоматери, точка схода, место силы.  
Коммуналка.  
И Антон сейчас сидел на кухне, под десятком пронизывающих до костей взглядов.  
Так и хотелось остановить время и сказать мемное «Да. Это я. Вам, наверное, интересно, как я оказался в такой ситуации?»  
Костя его прибьёт. Или на год лишит секса. О нет, пусть лучше убивает.  
Да уж, пытался отвлечься, чтобы несколько снизить градус напряжения, а по итогу стал паниковать ещё больше. Лишь бы на лице не отразилось, они не должны почуять страх.  
Чтобы понять, как без потерь — или с минимальными потерями хотя бы, а то по нынешним взглядам девочек видно, что они не прочь его расчленить, зажарить и сожрать — выбраться из этой ситуации, стоит вспомнить, как он в ней оказался.  
Конечно, во всём были виноваты уерлибы. Костя бы явно на это сказал ему не перевешивать собственные тупые решения на других, но Кости — он не мог понять, к счастью или к сожалению — тут не было.  
Суть была в том, что уерлибы наконец решили жить вместе. Те самые многочисленные хэды про коммуналку, мечты про совместные праздники и прочее-прочее пыталось претвориться в жизнь. Они дождались последнего года университета у младших и всерьёз взялись за организацию будущего места жительства.  
Антон долго наблюдал, как они спорят по поводу города, в котором будет находиться их дом мечты, а потом не выдержал и послал им целый ряд «знаков судьбы» и «указателей вселенной». Девочки отлично читали всякую такую шнягу — дирктективное прошлое не собиралось отпускать никого — и споры, наконец, прекратились.  
И начались проблемы. Стоит заметить, что проблемы у уерлибов и не кончались, но тут они прямо-таки насели, потому что были глобальными и масштабными. Проблема эта была — деньги.  
— Клятый капитализм, — вздыхала по скайпу Дин, когда они в очередной раз созванивались, чтобы обсудить варианты.  
— Предлагаю купить совместное место на кладбище и сдохнуть, — как всегда оптимистично смотрела в будущее Бекки.  
— Ты всё ещё должна мне крематорий и смерть в один день! — невзначай напоминала Дин.  
Шутки шутками, а жизнь — и тем более, жильё — и правда было дорогим, а совместных накоплений хватало разве что на двухкомнатную квартиру на окраине.  
— Видимо, настало время кредитов, — вздохнула Фея. Всех передёрнуло.  
Вариант решили отложить на совсем уж чёрный день и пнули самых старших на разведку по местности. Фейри и Бекки вздохнули, но пошли, захватив любимые ножи.  
Антон наблюдал за тем, как они обошли почти весь относительно-центр с одним результатом — дорого. Помогать с созданием коммуналки Антон не планировал, это испытание девочки должны были пройти сами, чтобы ещё больше сблизиться.  
— Что там у нас ещё по возможным адресам? — спросила Бекки максимально уставшим тоном.  
Фейри открыла на телефоне список, диктуя следующее место назначения.  
— Может, срежем? — предложила Бекки, пялясь в карту, на которой между ними и желанным домом было либо километров десять по улицам, либо раза в три меньше по какому-то лесу наискосок.  
Фейри молча кивнула. Они обе были совершенно не в настроении после такой череды неудач, ради которой пришлось ещё и побегать. Остальные, кто уже был в городе, искали в интернете и — о боже — газетах какие-то другие варианты, но возвращаться с настолько нулевыми результатами не хотелось.  
Солнце садилось, а они заходили в небольшой, но незнакомый лес, в котором присутствие людей выдавала только узкая тропинка в траве.  
— Интересное место для центра города. Вроде не парк, — чуть оживилась Фейри, с интересом разглядывая деревья и наслаждаясь шуршанием листвы на ветру.  
Тропинка довольно быстро вывела их к своему концу.  
— Воу, — хором выдохнули девушки.  
Концом оказалась не другая улица, а двухэтажный деревянный дом по типу барака. Переглянувшись, они подошли чуть ближе. Дом явно был жилым, хоть и изрядно потрёпанным жизнью — в стенах кое-где виднелись щели, а крыша немного покосилась. Состояние досок тоже оставляло желать лучшего.  
— Это, блядь, что, обрыв? В центре города? — раздался голос Бекки из-за угла, и Фейри оторвалась от созерцания резьбы над окном.  
За домом и правда оказался обрыв, причём весьма глубокий и широкий. Внизу тоже росли деревья и не было видно ни одного здания что там, что на других склонах.  
— Охуеть, — всё, что смогла сказать Фея, после такого осмотра.  
— Юные леди заблудились или желают приобрести дом? — внезапно прозвучал сзади мужской голос, заставив обеих вздрогнуть и резко развернуться.  
На них с любопытством смотрел вполне опрятно выглядящий старик, опирающийся на палочку. Девушки переглянулись.  
— А вы продаёте этот дом? — выступила чуть вперёд Фейри.  
— Да, прошу за мной, покажу вам всё тут.  
Бекки ещё раз несколько шокированно оглянулась на обрыв и на всякий случай проверила в кармане нож. Мило выглядящим старичкам она не доверяла. Особенно тем, кто жил в загадочных домах, к которым их привела совершенная случайность.  
«Листы в потоке мироздания, блин».

— Ты в порядке? — тряхнул его за плечо Костя. — Выглядишь, словно тебя ударили.  
Антон хохотнул, не скрывая нотку истерики. Костя напрягся, присаживаясь рядом.  
— Что случилось?  
— Они-они-они, да блядь!  
— Тише. Дыши, — Антон и правда прислушался к совету, вдыхая и выдыхая по счёту. — Хорошо, а теперь поясни всё по порядку.  
— Холистика, мать её. Я не помогал им, но почему-то девочки всё равно свернули туда, куда не собирались, и в итоге оказались там, где им действительно стоило оказаться.  
— Может, случайность? У людей такое бывает, — задумался Костя.  
Антон покачал головой:  
— Нет, это не… Понимаешь, я просто знаю, чувствую на всех уровнях, что это была не случайность, что это было что-то.  
Костя притянул его в объятия.  
— Страшно, что может появиться что-то сильнее тебя?  
Антон уткнулся ему в грудь, обессиленно прикрывая глаза:  
— Я не знаю. Я ничего уже не знаю.

По итогу, уерлибы действительно поселились в этом покосившемся домишке среди деревьев.  
— Теперь у нас есть постель, есть записка, есть прописка, есть пиписка, ура! — радостно вскинула стакан Патя.  
— Ура! — заголосили остальные уерлибы, разместившиеся в зале на полу, потому что кухня была слишком мала для них.  
Антон покачал головой, смотря на своих девочек посреди такой совершеннейшей разрухи и упадка. Ну да, чего не сделаешь ради мечты и ради официальной прописки.

И казалось бы, на этом все злоключения должны были закончиться, но как бы не так. Дом ожидаемо разваливался по кусочкам, пока в итоге вовсе не загорелся. Из деревянного здания, вспыхнувшего в один миг, как спичка, из-за замкнувшей проводки, уерлибы спаслись только каким-то чудом. К сожалению, это чудо не распространилось ни на полученные в процессе травмы, ни на дорогие вещи.  
Да и вообще на какие-то вещи.  
— У нас ведь даже документов не осталось никаких, — выдохнула Фейри.  
Они сидели на траве перед тем, что когда-то было их домом. Сейчас это кучка дымящегося пепла, на которую пожарные, кое-как пробившиеся к ним среди деревьев без какой-либо дороги, выливали остатки воды.  
Броги продолжала кашлять, поглаживаемая по спине Патей. Бинты на руке Эффи пропитались кровью. Как Дин вообще в такой суматохе умудрилась захватить аптечку — не ясно. Великий человек.  
Фейри ушла поговорить с пожарными, пока остальные не могли отойти от шока. Ветер задувал холодом под пижамы, а им даже накинуть ничего не было. Нужно было решать, что делать дальше, но задать этот вопрос никто не решался, потому что было понятно — делать нечего. Совершенно нечего, это такое дно, с которого им не выбраться.  
— Наверное, нужно поехать в больницу? — неуверенно шепнула Пельмень, смотря на руку Эффи.  
Та болезненно усмехнулась, пытаясь не морщиться:  
— У меня нет полиса. Теперь.  
— Нужно разработать хоть какой-то план, но пока что мне хочется только разрыдаться, — потёрла ноющие виски Бекки. Вернувшаяся Фейри поддерживающе хлопнула её по плечу, пока остальные заторможенно кивали.  
Антон заламывал пальцы, наблюдая за ними. В ленте всплывали твиты Эффи, отчётливо отдающие истерической ноткой, от которых и вовсе тянуло выкинуть ноутбук. Он заварил себе чай, бездумно слонялся по дому, вручную взялся приготовить что-нибудь на ужин, но вспомнил предостережение Кости и отложил эту затею. Затем достал новую книгу Кости и погрузился в чтение, но в итоге не смог вспомнить ни строчки. За окном заходило солнце — весь день прошёл мимо.  
Собрав силы в кулак, Антон взглянул, как там уерлибы.  
Те обнаружились на том же месте, что и были, только теперь они улеглись на траву и безразлично пялились в небо. По руке Броги прополз крупный муравей, но та даже не шевельнулась, что было не тревожным звоночком, а целой системой предупреждения о чрезвычайных ситуациях.  
Судя по всему, двигаться они не собирались.  
Пора было признать — всё, через что пришлось пройти каждой из них по жизни, их медленно, но верно ломало. Они были сильными — его величайшее творение, они умели соскребать себя с пола и ползти дальше. Но у всего имелся предел.  
Скорее всего, будь тут Костя — он бы не дал ему совершить такую катастрофическую глупость, но Антон больше не мог на это смотреть.

Уерлибы повернулись на шум, доносящийся от остатков дома, и остолбенели. На их глазах, дом сначала полностью восстановился, а затем начал преображаться — стены стали крепче, сам дом выше и больше, теперь это была уже не развалившаяся избушка, а настоящий особняк, как в каком-нибудь кино.  
Рыжеволосый мужчина, стоящий спиной к ним, в последний раз взмахнул рукой, завершая изменения, и обернулся к ним.  
— Ну что, так и будете лежать или пройдёте в дом, наконец? Простудитесь же.  
Кто-то из них шумно подавился воздухом на вдохе.

Уйти после такого ему, конечно же, не дали.  
Вот именно таким образом он и оказался тут, под обстрелом напряжённых взглядов девочек.  
В кухню вошла Пельмень, занимая последнее свободное место за столом, и Дин слегка наклонилась вперёд, прищурившись.  
— Итак, Антон, а теперь давай-ка поподробней про нас, вселенную и всё, что происходило всю нашу чёртову жизнь.  
Разозлённые уерлибы самопроизвольно установили над домом щит, так что покинуть его не было никакой возможности. Антон вздохнул.  
— Только прежде, чем я всё вам расскажу, стоит предупредить, что моя смерть приведёт к очень-очень плохим последствиям для всего мира, так что держите руки при себе, девочки.  
Судя по тому, что теперь взгляды стали почти физически жечь, он только усугубил ситуацию, а не снизил напряжение. Вот блядь.  
Делать было нечего, и Антон начал подробное описание всего, что было не нужно, но явно хотелось знать уерлибам.

***

Это было откровено странно — иметь возможность наблюдать за уерлибами не только издали, но и вот так, непосредственно взаимодействуя. Антон всё ещё не мог привыкнуть.  
Даже Костя познакомился с ними, хотя всё ещё не любил находиться в этом доме, поэтому чаще всего Антон вваливался сюда один.  
— Ты бы хоть поесть тогда с собой приносил, — фыркнула однажды Броги при очередном его появлении, поэтому теперь он постоянно что-нибудь им притаскивал.  
Вот и сейчас, они сидели на кухне, весело попивая чай с огромным тортом прямиком из лучшей кондитерской Парижа. Его девочки беззаботно смеялись, хотя пальцы на чашке подрагивали у каждой.  
— И вот когда я слез оттуда, туземцы чуть не рухнули на землю, принимаясь молиться. Пришлось спешно исчезать, укутавшись в туман.  
— Вечно ты какие-то приключения на жопу находишь, — усмехнулась Рысь.  
— Ещё и бедных туземцев туда втянул, — кивнула Дин.  
— Мне просто было скучно, — подпуская в голос капризных ноток, протянул Антон.  
Эффи вошла в кухню, прямая и строгая.  
— Пока что всё по плану идёт, почти все заняли свои позиции.  
— А Бекки?  
— Координирует оставшихся, — коротко бросила Эффи, утягивая себе увесистый кусок торта. Обычно она не позволяла себе много сладкого, но тут ситуация была чрезвычайной.  
Закулисье революции выходило из тени сегодня. Именно этот день станет либо днём победы, либо поражения, поэтому как бы уерлибы ни пытались храбриться — волновались все. Даже сам Антон, зная исход всего этого, трясся. А, может, именно поэтому и трясся.  
Ещё через пару минут весёлых историй из жизни, которые он продолжил рассказывать, в кухню совсем не так изящно, как Эффи, влетела взъерошенная Бекки, обрушиваясь на стул. Залпом выпив сразу всю кружку чая под напряжёнными взглядами, она сообщила:  
— Последние группы на позиции, про сигналы все помнят, время выступления каждого отряда сверили с командирами.  
Дин кивнула, принимая ответ.  
Они долго всё планировали. Можно сказать, плели паутину из связей, заговоров, нужных людей, многоступенчатых планов. И вот, через несколько лет казалось, что они и правда готовы — создать новое государство мечты — УАРУ, своими руками и руками тех, кто готов пойти за ними. Руками и горами трупов, конечно, все осознавали, что бескровно это при всём желании не пройдёт. Слишком уж власть цеплялась за своё существование, готовая в зародыше задушить любую мысль, хоть сколько-нибудь грозящую их безопасности.  
Величайшее творение вселенной развернуло свои силы не на самый максимум, конечно, но очень значительно в масштабах простого человеческого мира. Антон гордился ими, прекрасными, умными и целеустремлёнными.  
Сейчас, сидя за этим столом, он вспоминал, с чего всё начиналось. Вспоминал их создание, ссоры с Костей по этому поводу, своё любопытное подглядывание за совсем ещё младенцами, создание ХДАДД, которому суждено было стать связующим звеном. Он вспоминал тот вечер седьмого марта, создание чата, рыдания друг другу в плечо десятого марта, отделения, встречи, воссоединения, свою личную первую встречу с уерлибами.  
Его девочки жили, смеялись, боролись, падали и вновь поднимались. Мечтали и всеми силами шли к своим целям, поддерживая друг друга и становясь одной семьёй.  
Они столько лет уже были вместе.  
— Хей, а ну все скучкуйтесь быстренько, отправлю Косте историческое фото, — крикнул он, видя, что стрелки часов уже почти подобрались к трём.  
Девочки, одетые в военную экипировку, но с яркими улыбками собрались вокруг него.  
— Скажите «Антон просто супер».  
— Пошёл ты, — прозвучало в ответ со смехом в голосе, и Антон дистанционно щёлкнул камерой.  
— Уже почти три, — заметила Патя. — Пойдёмте?  
Они забрали с подоконника оружие, закрепляя его на себе.  
— Ну что, — выставила Дин руку, ладонью вниз, — вперёд к победе?  
— Вперёд к победе! — нестройно отозвались уерлибы, складывая руки поверх её.  
— Погнали! — с азартом усмехнулась Аскольд, уже вываливаясь из кухни.  
Антон проводил улюлюкающих девочек взглядом.  
В этой жизни у них было много плохого, ещё больше — желаний, которые не осуществились. Но сейчас он точно знал, что смог выполнить их главное желание.  
Ведь самой заветной мечтой, скрытой в глубине души каждой из них, было обрести людей, которых смело можно назвать частью своего сердца. Пусть они и совершали ошибки, и терпели неудачи, но они делали это вместе.  
Антон прикрыл глаза, не в силах смотреть на оставленные на столе чашки.  
Через несколько минут на улицах начнётся революция, которая свергнет старую власть и даст дорогу новой.  
Только изрядно прореженной. 


End file.
